Treasure of Atlantis
by DAFTLIKESPARROW
Summary: Jack and the Pearl are after a new treasure and have to take along a head strong, private woman to get it.
1. What Do You Know?

Disclaimer: I own only Connor.  
  
JillValentine44- You helped me think of this one. One of our talks gave me an idea for this story.  
  
Hope you all enjoy. The story takes place after the Curse of the Black Pearl. Will and Elizabeth are married and have joined the crew of the Pearl. It is 1 year later. Annamaria has received her new ship and has left the Pearl.  
  
With that said I hope you enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 1: WHAT DO YOU KNOW?  
  
The pub was filled with the usual hustle and bustle of the pirates that filled it. The fights sprung up every few minutes and the whores were sitting all around the place. The smell of rum filled the air and laughter was heard over the fighting from the men who told their stories.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow and his first mate William Turner sat at a table in the back of this very same pub. Each man glanced around the bar as if searching for someone. Another barmaid made her approach to the men carrying two mugs of rum. Setting them down on the table she smiled sweetly before returning to her post, passing a woman hid in a cloak as she did so.  
  
"Jack, can you even trust this man? They're already late, maybe you were tricked." Will asked as he took his eyes off of the crowded bar and rested them on Jack.  
  
"No Will, the person who told me about Connor is one who can be trusted. He's never played me before." Jack kept his eyes on the bar. He let them rest on the woman in the cloak as she made her way over to them.  
  
Stopping at the side of the table she looked down at the two men. Not surprised at their confusion she spoke, "Boys, I was sent to tell you about this new adventure." She took a seat at the table and waited for their reply.  
  
They stared at her in utter shock. This woman was Connor, their informer. What could she possibly know about what was happening, what they were doing. Jack and Will stared at each other in confusion before turning their gazes back at the woman.  
  
"Luv, are ye Connor?" Jack asked, making sure that this was not just some whore who had decided to get their interest by using the adventure ploy.  
  
"Well since you know my name Captain I expect you to use it and not the term luv. Now do you want my help or not, if you don't then I can go ahead and leave. I'm sure that someone here in Tortuga would like to know about this grand adventure." She answered slyly, never breaking the eye contact that she held with Jack.  
  
"Sorry Connor, we just had to make sure it was you. Didn't want somebody else trying to fool us." Will answered for Jack, hoping that things would go their way.  
  
"Aye I understand. Where be your wife Mr. Turner? Elizabeth isn't it?" The woman said, still staring at Jack.  
  
"How do you know about her?" Will asked beginning to reach down for his sword.  
  
The woman finally took her eyes off of Jack and placed them on Will. Her face was still shadowed by the cloak and neither man could make out any of her features. She spoke with her voice low, causing them to strain to understand each syllable that escaped her mouth. Though they could not see it, a small smile spread across her lips.  
  
"It's not exactly a secret, you are part of the crew of the Black Pearl. I mean no harm, I hear she is a lovely woman. But I hate to get off topic, so let's discuss business." She turned back to Jack before she continued.  
  
"I'm told that you are looking for the treasure of Alantis. Do you know where it is? What lies between you and it?"  
  
"Yes. It's off the coast of Puerto Rico and I've heard of the troubles that we will face. But we can do it, we have the Pearl and I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack answered arrogantly.  
  
"Naive. You know nothing. There are others that are searching for this treasure too, and they have a head start on you. They left a week ago. And there is so much more than just where and what. Your where isn't even correct. Do you even know why Johnson sent me?" She said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I imagine to tell me that their is someone else after it love. Thank ye for the information, now. . ."  
  
"You fool. You believe the treasure to be off the coast of Puerto Rico, but you are wrong. The others know of the real location and will surely get the treasure if you go to Puerto Rico. You need the map to know where it is." She said, surprised at their lack of knowledge.  
  
"Where's this map?" Will asked, making Connor turn her head to face him.  
  
"No one can find it. But lucky for you I've seen it and remember it. I expected the infamous Captain of the Black Pearl to know this much. Johnson said that you can be trusted, and I no him not to be a liar. I don't like helping people, but I can see that you mean no harm, so I will help you find it. That is, if the Captain here, don't mind some extra company on the ship?" She turned back to Jack, who seemed to be listening intently.  
  
"I don't see how I have a choice, you seem to be the only person who knows where it is. Come along then, back to the Pearl." The three of them stood. Will and Jack followed Connor out of the bar.  
  
"I don't trust her Jack." Will said, keeping his eyes glued to the woman in front of him.  
  
"Neither do I Will, neither do I." Jack responded as they made their way onto the Pearl. 


	2. I Dont Need Your Trust!

Disclaimer: I own only Connor.  
  
CHAPTER 2: I DON'T NEED YOUR TRUST   
The Pearl set sail the next day and cut through the sea with ease. The crew seemed hesitant of the newcomer, avoiding her if they could. She spent most of her time in the crows nest staring out at the open sea. They would cast occasional glances to her, as if trying to figure her out.  
  
Jack walked out of his cabin and looked up to the crows nest. "Connor, come down here lass!" He watched her climb down and head into his cabin. He followed her and shut the door. Inside sat Will and Elizabeth on the edge of Jack's bed and she stood in the middle of the room.  
  
Jack walked over to his desk and sat in the chair in front of it. He eyed the girl before him. She had yet to take off the cloak on her. In the crows nest you could easily make out the blow of her hair but no more details. She had taken off the hood up there, but replaced it when Jack called her.  
  
"You mind taking off the cloak and let us see your face?" She turned to Jack for a minute, before slowly reaching up and removing the hood.  
  
Her skin was fair and her eyes as blue as the sea. Her hair was the same color as Jack's but much shorter, only reaching her shoulders. She looked only a few years younger than Jack, but her voice seemed as young as a 20 year old. She then removed the cloak completely. She was dressed in the same garb as Jack and she was lean and muscular. You could tell that she worked on ships rather than just cook. She was beautiful Jack had to admit.  
  
Connor watched him look her up and down beginning to feel like a whore. She turned away from him so he could not stare at her front like he was. She focused her attention on the woman who was sitting next to Will. She was a beautiful lass and looked like she belonged with Will.  
  
"Much better. Now that we know what you look like, you want to tell us where we are heading? We need to know soon before we get to far out to sea." Jack said, ignoring her stare that had settled on Elizabeth.  
  
Will saw the flash of pain cross Connor's eyes at the tone of Jack's voice and saw the look of sorrow when she looked at Elizabeth. "We need to head toward Ireland. It's off the northern coast." Connor answered, tearing her gaze away from Elizabeth.  
  
"You wouldn't be lying now would you? I don't take well with liars."  
  
Connor's eyes turned hard and icy and she stepped closer to Jack. "Captain, I don't take well with being called a liar. I despise them also and would rather be hung than called one." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the cabin.  
  
Jack sighed and left the cabin to return to the helm, leaving the Turners alone. "Liz did you see the look in her eyes?" Will asked his wife.  
  
"Yes I did Will. What do you think it meant?" Elizabeth said staring at the door the Connor had exited.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out." Will kissed his wife and went out onto the deck. Jack was at the helm and he saw Connor making her way below deck.  
  
He followed her into the galley, which was empty for the time being, and sat down next to her at the table. She looked down at the table, keeping her eyes away from the look that Will was giving her.  
  
"What do you want Mr. Turner?" She asked.  
  
"Call me Will. I want to know about you. How do you know where the treasure is and why you look at Elizabeth the way you do? If you don't mind, I can tell your private and this is a personal subject." Will said to her.  
  
She looked up at his words, the sincerity not hidden in them. He meant every word and would listen. "I don't share my feelings or secrets Will."  
  
"Why not? You can trust me, I won't tell anyone else." Will told her, keeping his voice calm.  
  
"I learned long ago that people could not be trusted, ever since then I keep my feelings to myself." She said, surprised that Will wanted to know about her.  
  
"You can trust some people Connor. Not everyone will betray you." Connor let out a sharp sigh, "Yeah right." She said sarcastically.  
  
"No really, you can trust friends, and the people you love. You can even trust Jack." Will said.  
  
"You know something, I envy you Will Turner." She said smiling.  
  
"What?" He asked, surprised at her response.  
  
"I do. Your willing to trust, even what you and Elizabeth have. I've never seen two people so close. It makes me realize what I have been missing. But at the same time your willingness to trust anyone will get you killed." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"I used to be like you. Trustworthy, wanting to love. But I learned early on that you can't have both."  
  
"What happened?" Will asked curiously.  
  
"You asked how I knew of where the treasure is. I know because I am the map that nobody can find. It's on the back of my right shoulder. I let myself trust a man that I met and when he betrayed me, he really betrayed. me." She turned around and lifted her shirt so he could see her back.  
  
"Oh my god." Will murmured. What meant his eyes was unbelievable. Long, horrifying scars marked her back and on the upper right part of her back was a map.  
  
She lowered her shirt and turned back to face him. "He figured out that I was keeping something from him. He would talk about finding the treasure of Alantis and would notice my reactions. So he decided to have some fun until I told him. When he whipped me he found the map. He's the other person on the way to get the treasure right now."  
  
"Connor I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." Will murmured, shocked that this woman had told him something so private.  
  
"Let's get something straight Turner. I told you this because you seemed to care and I can see that you really are a nice person. But I do not want your sympathy." Connor said, gaining back her rigid voice. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this, not even the Captain."  
  
"But Connor I could help you, we could help you. If you got to know Jack you would see that he is a man of honor, in his own way. You can trust me and the others. We could. . ." But before he could finish Connor interrupted him.  
  
"Mr. Turner, I don't need their trust, and I don't need your trust!" She all but ran out of the galley, leaving Will sitting there, dumbfounded.  
  
Wow!. Review Please.  
  
Hope you liked it. Connor is hard person to write. She has many layers which you will see as the story progresses. Keep reading and reviewing! 


	3. Are We Becoming Friends?

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS JILLVALENTINE44 AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK.  
  
CHAPTER 3: ARE WE BECOMING FRIENDS?  
  
A week after their conversation, Connor and Will had not spoken. In fact, Connor had spoken to no one. She spent her time on the ship in the crows nest or in Jack's cabin that she was sharing with him.  
  
Jack was becoming increasingly upset with her behavior, feeling as if she was unappreciative of his courtesy. He sat in his cabin one night, waiting for her to come in, bottle of rum in his hand.  
  
She came in and headed for her hammock as usual. But before she could reach it Jack cut her off. He stood purposely in her way, refusing to let her pass.  
  
"We need to talk lass. I don't like your attitude, what's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have one Captain."  
  
"Well to me it seems that ye do. I suggest that you straighten up, or you will be enjoying this lovely trip in the brig."  
  
"That's a bit harsh, don't you think."  
  
"Aye, but you be leaving me no choice. What am I supposed to do with a person on my ship who is uncooperative."  
  
"I'm sorry Captain, I don't mean to be so mean to your crew. It's just that I would rather keep to myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Connor let out a sigh before sitting at Jack's desk. "I don't like sharing things with people Captain. I'm not so open, about anything. I observe, your crew, your ship, you. I like to know what I'm dealing with before I let myself get carried away."  
  
"What did you observe?" Jack asked sitting on the edge of his bed. He was getting somewhere, and he liked that.  
  
"Your ship is beautiful, your crew respect you, and you care. Your different than other pirates. Your not mean, cold, blackhearted. You like to know what is going on, make friends with your crew, respect what they think."  
  
"Thank you, I think."  
  
"Yes well, I've figured out that you are probably the only pirate in the Caribbean, that would never go back on your word. You are, however, a private person like myself."  
  
"I can't deny that one. Want some rum?" Jack asked, walking over to his rum cabinet.  
  
"I don't drink."  
  
"What? How can you not drink rum, it's rum!" Jack said exasperated, eyeing Connor curiously.  
  
Connor couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips at the sight of Jack's expression. "Drinking could easily lead into some other unwanted things. I've known to many people who got a little to crazy from drinks."  
  
"Oh. well, not even a sip?" Connor shook her head in response. "Okay. Why don't you tell about how you know of this map then? I'm surprised that you know."  
  
"I told you, I saw it once. It disappeared shortly after that. No one knows where it is now, and I just happen to remember it.  
  
"What about you Captain, what can you tell me about yourself?"  
  
Jack proceeded to tell her about the Curse of the Aztec gold. When he told her of when he was marooned on the island she couldn't help but laugh and tell him he was lying. Not wanting to destroy the conversation he told her the truth. After the story was finished they sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"That is very interesting Captain." Connor spoke up.  
  
"You believe me, the whole Barbossa as a skeleton thing.?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know of anyone with that much of a creative imagination. So there is no way you could have made that up."  
  
"Yes, well, I think I have kept you up long enough. You probably want to sleep."  
  
"Thank you Captain." She walked over to her hammock.  
  
"Are we becoming friends?" Jack asked her.  
  
"I believe we may be Captain. I wouldn't know, I've never had a friend." Connor turned to him smiling before climbing into the hammock.  
  
"Well, there's always time for a first." Jack said climbing into bed himself.  
  
Jack fell asleep, pleased that he had gotten through to her. Connor fell asleep happy for the first time she could remember. Never before had she had a friend. She began to think that Jack could change everything.  
  
Maybe her life was turning around. Jack could help her, and if they really did become friends, then maybe she could trust him enough to tell him her secret. She let these thoughts lull her asleep. 


	4. Are You Sure About That?

Look to chapter 1 for disclaimer  
  
CHAPTER 4: ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?  
  
Jack and Connor grew closer as time passed on the Pearl. They spent a lot of time together, talking and finding out about each other. Jack had told her his stories, the truth, and she informed him of everything about her except the darker moments.  
  
A month after they had left Tortuga they sat in the cabin talking. Jack held a bottle of rum in his hand as he listened intently to her words. He let his eyes wander to her lips for a second before returning them to her eyes. Lately he had been wanting to kiss those lips. Lust, he thought it was, but something in the back of his mind told him otherwise.  
  
When she finished talking he excused himself from the cabin and went to find Will. He found the young man with Elizabeth in the galley. "Will I need to speak with you." He lead him to the brig where no one was.  
  
"What is it Jack?"  
  
"I think I have a problem. It's Connor. We've been getting really close lately and I think that I may be beginning to lust after her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt her Will. She's my friend, I don't want to jeopardize that. It took me a week just to get her to talk and I don't want to have done that for nothing. I've just been wanting to kiss her and have her in my arms lately."  
  
"Jack, are sure that that is lust, maybe it's something more."  
  
"No Will, it can't be. Pirates don't love."  
  
"Don't not can't. Besides I love Elizabeth."  
  
"You don't count, your only half pirate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I don't love, it's only lust. What do I do?"  
  
"I don't know Jack, do what you think is going to help the situation."  
  
"Your right, do what I think is best. I'll separate myself from her more."  
  
"I didn't mean that Jack."  
  
"No, no, I have to." Jack walked out of the brig and went back to the helm.  
  
A few days passed on the Pearl, with Jack barely talking to Connor. She would stare at Jack questionably, wondering what was wrong.  
  
Jack entered the cabin one night and found Connor already in there, sitting on his bed waiting for him. He shut the door and walked over to his desk.  
  
"Jack. What's going on? You won't even look me in the eye anymore."  
  
"Listen Connor maybe we shouldn't be friends. I mean when this is all over, your going to be off the Pearl and we'll never see each other again."  
  
"But you said that I should talk to somebody or I'll get bored."  
  
"Go talk with Will or Elizabeth."  
  
"Is this because you figured out that I wasn't going to sleep with you. Did you become my friend just to bed me? Is that it?"  
  
"No Connor. That's not it."  
  
"Then what is it Jack? I don't usually let myself get close to a person, and I finally do with you and this is what I get. I knew that I shouldn't have let myself get involved with you in any way."  
  
Jack turned to face her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He walked over to her and couldn't help himself. He kissed her, deeply. But he pulled back when she didn't kiss him back.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."  
  
"I got to go." Connor said as she left the cabin.  
  
Jack stood in the cabin kicking himself. He had had to kiss her, he couldn't help it. But now a question nagged the back of his mind. That kiss had sparked something inside him and he didn't know what it was.  
  
'It's just lust.' He assured himself.  
  
'Are you sure about that?' The voice questioned him.  
  
Connor stood in the crows nest going over what had just happened. Jack had kissed her, and she had liked it. She had liked it more than anything else. It confused her, she couldn't be falling in love with Jack. She didn't let herself fall in love, she was not able to love. All these years she had fought off emotions, how was it that Jack was breaking through the walls.  
  
"I cannot be in love with him. We're pirates, we don't love. And I can't let myself fall for that trap. I can't trust anyone. There's no way that I am falling for him."  
  
'But then again, he does listen. We've gotten so close lately, and I've been willing to tell him more about myself than I have told anyone else. No it has to be lust, that's all there is to it. But I shouldn't even feel lust for him. What have I gotten myself into. No it's not lust, I'm just imaging all of this, I have no feelings for him.'  
  
'Are you sure about that?' A voice questioned.  
  
She climbed back down and headed for the cabin. She opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. She found Jack standing in the same place she had left him. She walked over and kissed him, placing her hands around his neck.  
  
'There's only one way to find out.' Both thought as Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the bed.  
  
An hour later they laid in bed. Both lay in silence, not trusting themselves to speak. Both felt awkward but at the same time happy.  
  
'I knew it it was only lust.'  
  
'Yeah, that's why she's the most fun you've ever had. That's why you feel so complete right now with her next to you.'  
  
'I don't love her.'  
  
'Are you sure about that.' But this time it wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
  
Jack looked down on her, his mind becoming clear.  
  
'Oh, god, I love him. This can't be happening. When did this happen? Why did this happen? I can't be in love, I'll only get hurt. We're pirates, I've learned my lesson I can't trust him.'  
  
'Are you sure about that?' Her voice questioned.  
  
Connor stared out the window of the cabin, refusing to let herself love him.  
  
End chapter four. I think that it seems kind of rushed, but this is how the story goes. Review! 


	5. I Can't!

Thanks to JillValentine, my partner in pirating crime.  
  
CHAPTER 5: I CAN'T   
Connor got up before Jack and left, looking back at the sleeping figure in the bed. She walked out onto the deck to watch the sunrise. The sky turned colors before her eyes. Her mind was working a mile a minute, trying to decide what to do with these new feelings.  
  
She felt someone walk up behind her but didn't turn around. "Mr. Turner."  
  
"You seem somewhat troubled Connor, what's up?"  
  
"You know I can't tell you that."  
  
"You could if you could learn to trust me. I've kept your other secret for a while now, do you honestly think I will just yell out what you say to me to the crew."  
  
"It's big Will, very big."  
  
"What?"  
  
Will walked up and stood next to her looking out at the rising sun. Connor didn't say anything for a few minutes and he began to think she wouldn't tell him.  
  
"I slept with Jack." She said looking down at her hands. "What's more, I fell in love with Jack."  
  
"What's the problem? I don't see it I'm sorry. Does he not love you back?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. The problem is that I cannot love him. Damn it. I am not supposed to be in love with him. God, why did I allow this! I should have never even began to converse with him, I should have kept to myself like always."  
  
"Is it such a bad thing to love him?"  
  
"Because it's me. I can't afford to love, I'll only get hurt. I won't allow myself to love him, I can't."  
  
"Why not? Who says that you are going to get hurt?"  
  
"I can't explain it Will, but I will. I just can't go there." She turned away from the ocean and walked back to the cabin.  
  
Will stood and watched her leave, confused by her answer.  
  
She entered the cabin and found Jack putting on his boots. She walked over to her hammock and laid down on it. Jack turned to face her.  
  
"Where were you luv?"  
  
"Out on deck, I watched the sunrise."  
  
"Oh. Look Connor about last night. . ." Jack started hesitantly, but before he could continue she interrupted.  
  
"Look Jack, it was a mistake. We were both spending a lot of time together and we got carried away. Let's just forget it ever happened okay."  
  
"Okay." Jack said, turning away and walking out onto the deck. They spent the rest of the day avoiding each other.  
  
Later that night Jack stood alone at the helm staring out at the sea. Connor had retreated to the cabin earlier to escape an encounter later.  
  
Jack had been wanting to talk to Will all day but didn't want Connor to know. When he saw her enter the cabin he called Gibbs over to take the helm and went to find Will. He found him on deck and pulled him aside.  
  
"I need to talk to you Will." Jack looked around to ensure that nobody was around before he continued. "I slept with Connor last night and I am in love with her."  
  
"Really?" Will said, trying to hide that he already knew.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Tell her."  
  
"I would but, there's something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's scarred Will. Her entire back. I couldn't see them but I felt the rises in her skin when I touched her. I can't figure out how it happened, or why she hasn't told me. I know she thinks that I still don't know."  
  
"Jack, don't force her to tell you. She'll tell you when she's ready."  
  
"I'm not going to force her to tell me Whelp! I wouldn't do that. But I don't know what to do."  
  
"Talk to her about how you feel, you can't go wrong with that. If you two slept together then there has to be a chance that she feels something to."  
  
"She said it was a mistake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She said that we both just got caught up in the moment. That we should forget about it. Face it Will, I'm in love with a woman who does not love me back. Now we're stuck together on the ship until we get to Ireland. She's going to be around me for the next 2 months, plus the return journey. I don't know what to do, me Captain Jack Sparrow, not able to think of any ideas."  
  
"Give it time Jack, anything can happen." "Aye." Jack walked back up to the helm.  
  
Will watched after him, feeling helpless. An idea forming in his head he went to Elizabeth and his cabin to tell her the situation.  
  
Elizabeth sat there in stunned silence when her husband finished. "Will I don't see what we can do. We'll just have to wait for both of them to accept it and confess." "What if that doesn't happen?"  
  
"It will Will. You and I worked out didn't we. Have faith."  
  
"I can't believe that I was like Jack once, afraid to tell the woman I love that I loved her."  
  
"But you eventually did, and look at us now." Elizabeth said, kissing her husband and pulling him to the bed. 


	6. Gone

  
CHAPTER 6: GONE   
Jack stood at the helm of the ship, his coat blowing in the wind and rain pounding onto the Pearl. The crew worked on the deck being tossed by the waves and wind. Lightning ripped through the sky as a giant wave pounded itself onto the Pearl, throwing everyone to the side. Jack had ordered them to continue, knowing that the mast could hold.  
  
When the storm finally settled, every one on deck visibly relaxed. Will disappeared below deck, returning a few minutes later with Elizabeth by his side. Jack looked over his crew feeling like something was wrong. As he looked at all his men and the one woman he wondered what it was.  
  
His eyes grew wide at the notice that there was only one woman on the deck. Connor was missing. She had been on deck during the storm, helping the crew, but now she was gone.  
  
"Mates, has anyone seen Connor?" He asked, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
The crew then noticed her absence and began to look around at the others. When none answered Jack, they turned to their Captain.  
  
"Find her you scabrous dogs!" Jack ordered and the crew hurried off looking for Connor.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they all stood before Jack, none finding her. Realization hit Jack that she had fallen overboard during the storm. He ran to the side of the ship looking out for her.  
  
"Jack, she's gone." Will said from somewhere behind him. He then motioned for the crew to go on with their duties.  
  
"Jack I'm sorry." Elizabeth said reaching out and touching his shoulder.  
  
"It's my fault, if I had just told her that I loved her, kept my eyes on her, sent her down with you Lizzie none of this would have happened. Now she's gone. I've screwed everything up. We got to give her a ceremony." Jack said turning away from Will and Elizabeth and calling for the crew to come up on deck.  
  
"I know that a lot of you didn't know Connor, but it still be respectful to give a pirate a burial of some sort. So," Jack said turning out to the sea, "Connor may you go into the afterlife and be at peace. Be happy in knowing that the sea took ye lass." He stopped and lowered his head.  
  
The crew knew that that signaled the end of the ceremony. What more could he say about a woman they barely knew. The dispersed leaving their Captain alone with Elizabeth and Will.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'll be in my cabin." Jack said turning away from them and entering his cabin, where they knew he would drown himself in rum.  
  
Somewhere on the sea Connor's body floated in the water.  
  
Short I know but it seemed appropriate to end here. I'll update soon. 


	7. Not Again!

Alright JillValentine44, I wouldn't want me heartie to die. So to my most loyal reader I give you chappy 7.  
  
CHAPTER 7: NOT AGAIN!  
  
Connor became aware of her name being called harshly from what seemed like miles away. She opened one eye and stared straight into the face of a man she had long hoped had forgotten about her. She closed her eye and wished that it was a dream, but when she opened her eyes again she still saw him. She let out a moan of sadness.  
  
"Come, come now Connor. You can't be upset to see me." The man said, unlocking her cell and coming in, squatting next to her.  
  
"I can and will be." She tried to stand, but found she could barely lift a finger.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to the person who saved your life. I could have left you in the sea to die."  
  
"Now I really wish you had." She said staring into the man's eyes.  
  
The man was Captain Nate Bathers, Captain of the Red Star. This was the man she had trusted, the man who had betrayed her. This was their opponent in reaching Atlantis.  
  
"Now pet, what I want to know, is how exactly you got out here. Hmmm?"  
  
"What do you think idiot, I flew. I was on a ship. And I would appreciate it if you didn't call me pet."  
  
"Why were you on the ship?"  
  
"Because I didn't feel like swimming across the sea."  
  
"Your trying my patience Connor. Were you by any chance leading someone to the treasure?"  
  
Connor remained silent, lowering her eyes.  
  
"You were, you told someone else. You should have left that Connor. I'm getting it."  
  
"And I would rather die than see your hands on the treasure!" Conoor spat at him.  
  
"Your lucky that we had to stop in a Port for supplies my dear, or we would be ahead of the other ship, if that is how you feel."  
  
"You'll never get it."  
  
"I bet I do. They have to know that it's in Ireland by now, but do they actually know where?"  
  
Connor's eyes grew wide and she cursed herself for being so secretive towards Jack.  
  
"I though so, why don't you sit here Connor, recover your strength. Your home." Captain Nate stood and walked out of the cell, locking her back in.  
  
Connor sat in the corner of the cell, remembering all to well what happened here.  
  
FLASHBACK  
"I told you time and time again Connor, don't push me. What were you doing talking with Smith?"  
  
"Nate I have to talk to somebody."  
  
Nate responded by slapping her. He took her down to the brig and threw her in a cell.  
  
"You can stay here until I've cooled down.  
END FLASHBACK  
Connor involuntarily shivered at the memory. She buried her head in her arms and sleep fell on her.  
  
She awoke to the sound of keys and a cell door opening. She looked up to find Nate walking into the cell.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Go to Hell!"  
  
"Better, I'm glad. I need to know what ship it was Connor, who'd you tell?"  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"At the moment the name of the ship."  
  
"You'll never catch it. It's the fastest ship in the Caribbean."  
  
"The Black Pearl!. You told Captain Jack Sparrow. Connor. . ."  
  
"You might as well give up, there is no way, you'll catch up with them."  
  
"We will, the storm had to have slowed them down. Why did you leave Connor?"  
  
"Stupid question. Why would I have stayed?"  
  
"You know I didn't mean any of it. I just don't like it when you keep things from me."  
  
"Which made you whip me! Nate, I wouldn't have told you no matter what you did. I was ready to leave before you did that. I was not going to stay here in an abusive relationship. You are one evil bastard!"  
  
"Connor I loved you, I still do. We can try again."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not? You loved me, I know you did."  
  
"Then, not now."  
  
"Damn it Connor, you will be mine again, and you will love me!"  
  
"No Nate I will never be yours again."  
  
"We'll see about that. After all, you will be on this ship for the rest of the voyage. Until you decide to stand beside me, you'll be down here in the brig, with stale bread as your food."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Connor yelled, as she helplessly watched Nate lock her cell door and disappear above deck.  
  
"I am so screwed. What's worse, I want Jack. I'm sorry Jack, for not telling you where the treasure was or that I loved you." Connor said to the bars as she nestled into her corner and could do nothing but wait. 


	8. Without Her, With Her

CHAPTER 8: WITHOUT HER, WITH HER   
Jack remained in his cabin for the rest of the week, the result was three dozen bottles of rum on his floor. He looked over at the map and located where they were and how much farther they had to go. Composing himself, he stumbled out of the door and onto the deck.  
  
The deck became silent when their Captain came out. He looked worse for wear they noticed. His eyes were half open, he stumbled every few steps and his composure was shot. He had an empty look on his face as he made his way to the helm.  
  
"Gibbs I'll take over." Jack said, coming to stand before Gibbs.  
  
"Captain, you need your rest. I've got it."  
  
"I do not need rest."  
  
"Jack, your drunk, if you take the helm who knows what will happen."  
  
"Gibbs, I am the Captain and I order you to hand over the helm!" Jack yelled.  
  
Will and Elizabeth came up on deck at this time and saw Jack swaying as he stood next to Gibbs. They approached him slowly, not knowing what to expect from him.  
  
"Jack, come on."  
  
"No! Why is everyone trying to make me stay in me cabin on my own ship."  
  
"Jack I need to talk to you."  
  
"It can wait Whelp."  
  
"No Jack it can't. It's about Connor."  
  
Hearing her name Jack hung his head and turned to face his friend. "What?"  
  
"In private Jack."  
  
Jack nodded and headed back to his cabin with Will and Elizabeth following. They shut the door when they entered and watched Jack fall down onto his bed.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"I'm listening whelp."  
  
"Jack I know that this must feel awful. But would she want you to be like this. No. She'd want you to go after that treasure and get it."  
  
"How do you know this feels awful? She was my only shot Will."  
  
"No Jack. There is someone else out there for you." Elizabeth said, sitting next to Jack.  
  
"Lizzie, if Will died would ye say that there is someone else out there for you? No. And we can't get the treasure. All Connor told us was that we should head to Northern Ireland. She didn't inform us of where at in Northern Ireland."  
  
"So what? Jack, your Captain Jack Sparrow, you will find it, and get on with your life. For her."  
  
"Ship ho!" Someone shouted from out on deck.  
  
"Jack, sober up, be the pirate you are. You have no other choice." Elizabeth encouraged.  
  
"Give me a few minutes." Jack said, and ushered the pair out of his room.  
  
"Do you think it worked Will?"  
  
"We'll know in a few minutes."  
  
An hour later, after a lot of knocks on his door, Jack emerged, looking much better. He walked up to Gibbs. "What's going on Gibbs?"  
  
"There be a ship Captain. Behind us, seems to be following. Pirate, from what we can tell."  
  
Jack grabbed his telescope and looked at the ship behind them. "Aye, she be the Red Star. Captain Nate Bathers's ship."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Of him. He's supposed to be temperamental. Not a friend Gibbs. We can't let him follow us. Prepare to fight."  
  
"Aye sir.!" Gibbs said before turning to the crew, "All right you scabrous dogs, prepare to fight."  
  
Back on the Red Star Nate came back down to the brig and found Connor staring at the wall in front of her. "Something more interesting than that is coming. We've caught up with the Pearl, there's going to be a battle."  
  
"There may be a battle Nate, but Jack will blow your ship to pieces."  
  
"If he does that, then he'll be killing his map."  
  
"He doesn't know I'm on here, Shithead! I don't think that that will cause any problems."  
  
"It will if we tell him your on here."  
  
"Then he'll save me, then blow you to pieces."  
  
"You won't be leaving this ship without at least me."  
  
"Nate, you may be strong. But it's the crew of the Black Pearl. Jack will have you on your knees, begging for mercy."  
  
"Such faith in this man, I might have to watch him."  
  
"If you don't want a sword in your chest, you should watch them all."  
  
Nate smiled before turning and returning up on the deck.  
  
"Jack, don't kill him, I want to." Connor muttered under her breath.  
  
The Red Star pulled up beside the Black Pearl. Jack and Nate locked eyes. Both crews lined the sides of their ship, staring intently at the other, weapons in hand.  
  
"Captain Nate Bathers, what brings you out here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question Captain Jack Sparrow. But I believe that we both already know the answer."  
  
"You can turn back now Nate."  
  
"Or you could. No, we both know that there is only one way to solve our problem. Attack!"  
  
The crew of the Red Star boarded the Pearl and both crews began to fight. Nate stood in place on his ship as Jack made his way through the fighting crowd toward him. He watched as Jack grabbed a loose rope and swung onto his ship.  
  
Both Captains faced each other, swords at the ready.  
  
"You honestly think you can beat me Sparrow?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow savvy? And yes I do."  
  
"Then let's begin." They began to fight.  
  
As the crew of the Pearl quickly won the battle on their ship and tied up the Red Star's crew, the fight on the Red Star continued. Both crews rooted for their Captain to win.  
  
Jack swung his sword, aiming at Nate's stomach. His sword met it's mark and cut his stomach. Nate thinking quickly, formulated a plan. The cut wasn't deep at all, but Jack didn't know that. He dropped his sword and surrendered to Jack.  
  
The Pearl's crew brought the Red Star's crew back to their ship and began to make their way back to the Pearl.  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
"I'll be surprised if you get out of your binds mate." Jack said turning to follow his crew. But before he left the Red Star, he heard a faint yelling coming from down below deck. "Do you have any prisoners?" He asked, turning back to Nate.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Jack growled in frustration and made his way below deck. When he entered the brig he stopped dead, what he saw made his breath stop. 


	9. I'm An Idiot

Thanks to JillValentine44 for all the reviews.  
  
CHAPTER 9: I'M AN IDIOT   
"Jack?"  
  
"Connor?"  
  
Jack made his way to the cell and met Connor at the bars. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds, both in shock.  
  
"I thought they wouldn't tell you about me."  
  
"They didn't. I heard someone screaming."  
  
"You gonna get me outta here?"  
  
"Where are the keys?"  
  
"Nate has them."  
  
"I'll be right back." Jack turned and ran up the steps.  
  
"Nate, the keys to the brig, now!"  
  
"I see you found Connor."  
  
Jack stepped up to the Captain of the Red Star and whispered in his ear, "Your dead now. And if I find out that you touched my lass, you better hope we don't meet in the afterlife."  
  
"Your lass? I'm sorry but last time I checked I was the last person to have her. I'll admit it, I touched her, for a year, and she enjoyed it."  
  
Jack punched Nate hard in the stomach before turning to his crew. "Prepare the ship to blow!" He ordered, running back to the brig.  
  
He unlocked the door and held her in his arms. She didn't struggle in his embrace, but leaned into it instead. They stood like that until they heard Will yell for Jack to hurry up. He released her and the two of them made their way to the deck.  
  
The Pearl's crew stared in awe at Connor as she came above deck. She avoided the crew of the Red Star, not wanting to see Nate as Jack led her to the Pearl.  
  
Jack waved off the crew as he led Connor into his cabin. He shut the door behind her and turned to find her looking around the room. He felt awkward, not sure what he should do, though he knew what he wanted to do.  
  
"What happened?" He asked and sat down at his desk.  
  
Connor sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down. "I fell overboard I guess. All I know is that I woke up on that ship. I spent the week in the brig. Everyday Captain Nate would come down and talk to me, give me my food, which was pathetic, a piece of bread."  
  
"Did anything else happen?"  
  
"No. Not what your thinking."  
  
"I thought ye were dead Connor. I had given up on you. I should have realized that a strong headed girl like you wouldn't be taken by the sea."  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say? She doesn't like my attitude." Connor closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Jack watched her closely. He wondered what Nate's words had meant, and though he dreaded the answer he had to ask. "Connor, Nate told me that he had touched ye for a year and that you enjoyed it. What did he mean by that?"  
  
Connor's eyes shot open. This was a part of her past she wanted to leave in the past. She looked at Jack and saw the look of worry in his eyes. "He used to be my boyfriend. We were together for a year."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I left him. I thought I loved him, but I couldn't stay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nate was the jealous type, didn't like anyone talking to me, or anything. He also had a short temper. If he got mad he took it out on me. He was abusive, so I left."  
  
Rage built itself inside Jack. Could this man be the same person who scarred her back.  
  
"I can't believe that I stayed with him as long as I did." Connor added in a mutter.  
  
"But you did leave." Jack said, walking over and sitting next to her.  
  
"Jack, I'm an idiot."  
  
"No your not luv. You're very very smart."  
  
"Yes I am. Jack I tried to hide from my feelings, I tried to run. I sat in that brig thinking of you, and how I could possibly never see you again. And that made me feel like crap, because if I never saw you again then I wouldn't be able to tell you that I love you. I was going to die never knowing if I could have been happy or. . ."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Jack, all I ask is for you to listen. But no, you let your mind wander off somewhere else." "No I heard you. You said that you love me."  
  
"I did?" Connor thought over what she had just said and realized her words. "I guess I did."  
  
"Did you mean them?"  
  
"Am I saying I didn't?"  
  
"Well, that's interesting, very interesting. In that case, I am also an idiot."  
  
Connor's eyes opened wide and she stared at Jack.  
  
"For you see luv, I had the exact same thoughts and I guess I was just scared. I should. . "  
  
"Jack, shut up and kiss me."  
  
Jack smiled and complied. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Connor's arms wrapped around Jack's neck and his hands landed on her waist. They pulled apart for the need of air. Jack rested his head on her forehead  
  
"And this time, there will be no abusive relationship." He told her, staring into her eyes.  
  
The door opened and Will and Elizabeth barged in. "Where is she?" Elizabeth said. The couple stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them. They turned to each other smiling before leaving the cabin.  
  
Jack and Connor watched them turn and leave and erupted in laughter. Connor leaned her head onto Jack's chest and his arms tightened around her.  
  
"Jack, I should have told you sooner. But now that I have, I need to tell you some other things."  
  
"Captain, we're ready now." Gibbs said through the door.  
  
"Come on, we'll talk later." Jack helped her up and went out onto the deck.  
  
Everyone faced the Red Star, and Jack yelled fire. The Pearl shot at the ship. The cannon hit it's mark and the Red Star erupted in an explosion. Connor couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. 


	10. The Truth

  
CHAPTER 10: THE TRUTH   
The crew turned to look at their Captain and Connor. "Mates, I say we celebrate. We destroyed an enemy and found one of our own." There was a chorus of cheers as the crew set up for a party.  
  
Jack turned to Connor, "Come on. Ye said they only fed you bread so let's get something into you. You'll eat in the cabin." He began to lead her to the cabin but was cut off by Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Thank God, your all right. Jack stayed in his cabin all week drinking, we really didn't know what we would do to snap him out of it."  
  
Connor laughed at the thought of Jack being lost without her. Jack narrowed his eyes and stared at her, shutting her up. He stood behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him.  
  
"Is that true Jack?"  
  
"Did you not see all the bottles on the floor. Of course not, you were to busy staring at me."  
  
"It's such a relief to know that your alive."  
  
"It's a relief for me too."  
  
"As much as this little reunion is nice, my lass here hasn't had anything proper to eat in a week. Liz if you could get something to bring to my cabin."  
  
"Oh of course Jack. We'll talk to you later. Will come on."  
  
Jack continued to lead Connor into the cabin and shut the door behind them. He watched her make her way over to her hammock. She sat down and sighed. "Jack I really need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm listening luv." He said, walking over and taking her hand. He led her to the bed and sat her down in his lap.  
  
"Okay, well, Jack you see. . ." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She let out a groan of frustration and placed her head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
Jack laughed before telling the person to come in. Elizabeth walked in, a tray of food in her hand. She placed it on the bed next to them and left, realizing their need and want for privacy.  
  
"How about you eat, and then we talk."  
  
"Don't you want to go out and join the others?"  
  
"No, I'm quite content right here."  
  
Connor stared down at the food on her plate. She gulped it down quickly, enjoying the taste of the food. Jack watched her eat some of the food before walking over to his window and looking out at the sea.  
  
When she finished, she cast her eyes on Jack. She placed the tray on his desk before walking over to him. "Jack, do you think we could talk now?"  
  
"I don't think anyone else will interrupt us."  
  
"Good." She began to pace the floor as Jack sat on the bed staring at her. "Okay, I have to tell you something. It's about me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but this should help explain why I am so content with being left alone."  
  
"Darling, just spit it out."  
  
"Right. Jack I was born with a map on my shoulder. I had no idea where the map led until about 10 years ago. I found this man who said he was looking for the treasure of Atlantis. He said that nobody could find the map, so I showed him the one on my back. That's when I found out that my map is the one that leads to the treasure of Atlantis. The guy tried to force me onto his ship, but I was saved. Johnson is the man who saved me.  
  
'He had overheard our conversation and knew I was in trouble. He told me that if I told anyone then that what had just happened, would continue to happen. He swore to tell no one, and he's kept to that word. And that night I became like I am now, private. What no one knew, couldn't hurt me.'  
  
'Then about a year and a half ago, I met Nate. I never told him, but he would lose his temper and I was afraid that if someone I loved ever found out they would betray me and treat me like he did. Since he already hurt me, I was afraid he would become even worse. He made me so afraid, that I decided that it wasn't safe for me to even feel love. So I hid my emotions after him. That was about half a year ago, and when I left I went back to Johnson.'  
  
'When I returned he told me about you, he said you were looking for the treasure of Atlantis and that he had told you to meet me at the Faithful Bride. I was upset, to say the least. I had just spent six months making my way back to Johnson for him to tell me that now I would have to tell someone about the treasure. But he said that you were not like the others and I believed him. So I went to the Faithful Bride, told you, and here we are now."  
  
Jack had sat in silence, listening in his shock as Connor told him the part of her past she had always skipped. He gulped and asked slowly, "Can I see?"  
  
She nodded and turned around. She scooted her sleeve off her shoulder just enough to show the map but keep the scars hidden. She felt Jack's fingers slide across her shoulder. Connor shivered at his touch and closed her eyes.  
  
Jack's fingers disappeared from her shoulder and moved around her waist. He pulled her back to his chest and kissed her cheek. "Johnson was right. I'm not like the others."  
  
"Good." She murmured, before turning around kissing him softly on the lips. But Jack took control of the kiss and deepened it. They would not be seen until the next day. 


	11. The Treasure

  
CHAPTER 11: THE TREASURE   
A month and a half later the Pearl docked in Northern Ireland. Jack dismissed the crew, knowing that they needed the break. But he held Will, Elizabeth, and Connor back on the ship. They stood on the deck, waiting for the crew to disappear onto the docks.  
  
"What do you want Jack?" Will asked after the last crewmember left the ship.  
  
"I want to know where we go next? We made it to Ireland, now where?"  
  
They all turned to Connor, who stood on Jack's right looking nervous. "Well, I don't think your going to like it. See a few miles offshore there is a cave underwater. It is the lost city of Atlantis. We have to go there. How we get there I have no idea."  
  
"How far out?"  
  
"I don't know, you'll have to look." She turned around and moved her shirt off her shoulder.  
  
Jack came over and looked at her back. "Looks like it's 5 miles out. How the hell are going to hold our breath that long?!"  
  
"We can do like we did in Port Royal." Will suggested.  
  
"Won't work. It's to far away, and we wouldn't be able to see where we're going."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"We'll just have to try to swim that far down."  
  
The Pearl weighed anchor and Jack, Connor, Will, and Elizabeth sat in Jack's cabin discussing possibilities.  
  
"Will and I will go."  
  
"No Jack. I'll be going too and so will Elizabeth."  
  
"Connor, I don't want to take the chance. There's a chance that we won't even be able to make it there."  
  
"And if you do. I've carried this map my whole life, I have a right to see where it is."  
  
"Luv. ."  
  
"I won't get into any trouble, I swear."  
  
Jack looked at her pouting face and smiled. "Okay, you can go. It's up to Will whether or not Elizabeth can come."  
  
"I know I can't say no to Elizabeth. Do you want me to get killed Jack?"  
  
"Course not whelp. Go get Elizabeth and get ready, we'll be going in a moment."  
  
Will left the cabin to go find Lizzie. Jack watched Connor place her sword in her sash and tie her hair back. "Be careful love, please."  
  
"I will be Jack. You should be careful to."  
  
"Yes m'lady." He said bowing. He took her hand, "Seriously though, be careful."  
  
"All right Jack, I'll be careful."  
  
He kissed her and led her out onto the deck. Will and Elizabeth stood on deck waiting. The four of the them stood on the railing of the ship and Jack yelled orders for the crew to do while they were gone.  
  
The four of them jumped into the sea and taking one last breath went under. They swam as far as they could, as deep as they dared. Their eyes were wide as they searched.  
  
A faint outline of something came into view. Swimming toward it they recognized it as a cave. Running low on air they pushed as fast as they could toward the cave and entered it.  
  
The water grew shallower just inside the cave. They came up for air, each one gasping for breathe The cave was huge, with water dripping off the walls, giving it a waterfall effect. There was no sound except for the dripping water and their breath. Purple, blue, and black lined the walls which glittered from minerals.  
  
The water was held back by a steep hill made of sand that acted as a dam. They climbed the hill and stared in awe at the sight that met their eyes just over the crest.  
  
A city, with huge white buildings that seemed to glow white. The buildings circled a palace set right in the center. While the buildings were white, the palace was gold. Rising up over the other buildings it sparkled in the little light that made it into to the cave.  
  
"I'm betting that it's in there." Connor said, pointing to the palace.  
  
They walked through the city. There was no dust, no cobwebs, no dirt. It looked as if people were still there, cleaning the place everyday. But there were no people, no signs of life at all except for the four pirates walking through.  
  
"It's a lot more intimidating this close." Elizabeth said as the stood in front of the palace.  
  
A movement over to the left caught Connor's eye. She looked quick enough to see a dark figure move behind a building. Jack turned to see her staring in that direction. "What is it?"  
  
"I thought I saw something. I just don't know what." She turned back to face Jack who was looking over her head in that direction. "Come on, let's go get that treasure."  
  
Jack shook his head and followed her into the palace with a bit more caution. They entered the palace and found themselves in a hallway that led to a throne room. A throne sat in the center of the room with a hallway on either side.  
  
"Me and Connor will go this way, you two go that way. Meet back here in 30 minutes."  
  
The groups parted. Will and Elizabeth disappeared into the hall on the left while Jack and Connor walked into the hallway on the right. The hallway grew darker as they went deeper in the palace.  
  
"Jack I can't see anything. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here lass." He searched out her hand and grasped it in her's.  
  
The hall seemed to decrease in width and in time they could no longer walk side by side. Their footsteps echoed off the walls. "Something's not right Jack."  
  
"What ye talking about? What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel like there's something or someone following us. I don't feel comfortable."  
  
"Maybe it's Will and Elizabeth. It has to be, there's nobody else here luv."  
  
"I know, but still."  
  
They continued on for about 10 minutes. A faint spot of light began to grow as they approached it. The hall widened again and ended.  
  
Jack and Connor entered a room glowing with light. When their eyes adjusted to the light they spotted the source. Mounds of treasure, gold and jewels that filled the entire room. The mounds reached up to the ceiling.  
  
"There's more treasure here than at Isle DeMuerta." Jack said in awe,  
  
More movement out of the corner of her eye caught Connor's attention. "Jack someone is here."  
  
Jack turned toward the direction she was facing and saw the movement. More movement caught his eye behind them. He tightened his grasp on Connor's hand and reached for his sword.  
  
Catching his hint she reached for her's also. The figures came toward them. "Jack."  
  
"It'll be all right Connor."  
  
"No it won't." A voice said from somewhere behind them. 


	12. We Are the Guardians

This is it the end is near.  
  
CHAPTER 12: WE ARE THE GUARDIANS   
  
The man stepped out of the shadows, allowing them to see him. He had blue eyes, white hair and wore a white robe. "Unless you are someone we have been waiting for." The man said in a deep sultry voice that made Connor shiver.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow savvy? It would not be wise of ye to threaten me."  
  
"Look around you Captain Sparrow. You are outnumbered. As soon as you raise your sword you will be killed."  
  
"He's right Jack. Please don't do anything stupid." Connor whispered to him.  
  
Jack relaxed at her words and smiled at the man. "There has to be a way for us to settle this without trouble mate."  
  
The man chuckled in his throat. "There is. First tell us who the lady is. We know that you are Captain Jack Sparrow, but who is she?"  
  
"She is Connor. . ." Jack turned to face her, "You never told me your last name."  
  
"Valentine." Connor answered, never taking her eyes off of the man in front of her.  
  
"Ah, this is Connor Valentine."  
  
"Is she your lass or just a member of your crew. We know you are a Captain."  
  
"She is my lass." Jack replied, tightening his grip on Connor's hand.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We are the Guardians of the treasure. When the city sank there were some survivors who learned to live down here. We are their descendants. We guard this treasure."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"People. You see, this treasure was collected by the citizens. Therefore it belongs to the citizens. So unless you are a descendant, you cannot touch this gold."  
  
"Such devotion." Connor muttered, making Jack laugh.  
  
The man's face became hard. "How did you find this place?"  
  
"We followed a map."  
  
"A map? What map?"  
  
"A map that we have."  
  
"That's not possible. According to myth there is only one map. And in order for you to have it you would have to be a descendant of the King of Atlantis himself. Do one of you have the map?"  
  
Jack turned to look at Connor. "I do." She answered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
She turned around and lifted up her shirt to show the map. The man gasped in shock.  
  
"You are our princess."  
  
Connor lowered her shirt and turned back around. "That's not possible, my family came from England."  
  
"One of your parents has family from here. It is entirely possible for you to be a descendant of the king and you are. We welcome you back. You are welcome to as much of the treasure as you want. We will leave you be."  
  
"Thank you." Connor said under her breath.  
  
The Guardians disappeared back into the shadows and were gone. Jack smiled childishly and walked toward the treasure. Connor stood where she was in shock.  
  
"Connor this is amazing. Come on let's take all of it." Jack said turning to face her.  
  
"That's nice Jack." She said distracted by her thoughts.  
  
"Ye all right lass?"  
  
"Just peachy Jack. I just found out why I have this damned map, which is what I've always wanted to know, and I don't know if I should believe it. I'm in shock over here and all you can care about is this damn treasure!"  
  
"Not true Connor. As you can clearly see I don't care more about the treasure than you. See, I'm standing right in front of you, if you looked up you would see that."  
  
Connor lifted her head and found herself staring into the eyes of Jack. They looked at her with worry. "Should I believe them?"  
  
"I don't know. But at least now you have a possibility about them. I don't know a lot about yer family, you haven't told me about them remember."  
  
"Your right. I shouldn't worry about that right now, I have this nice treasure in front of me." "That's me girl."  
  
"Right, we have the treasure and there is nothing to stop us."  
  
"You will not touch that treasure!" 


	13. Now What!

Next chapter is the last. Thanks to everyone who read the story.  
  
CHAPTER 13: NOW WHAT?  
  
Connor recognized the voice at once and closed her eyes. Jack stared over her shoulder at the speaker a look of hatred on his face. Connor turned to face the man and opened her eyes.  
  
In front of her stood Nate. "How the hell are you here?"  
  
"Very interesting Captain Jack that when your crew prepares to blow a ship they don't pay much attention to the prisoners. I simply sneaked off the ship and went onto the Pearl. I've been hiding there this whole time. The crew of that trash doesn't pay much attention."  
  
"Ye will not call the Pearl trash." Jack said.  
  
"Anyway, thank you for taking me to the treasure. But now I will ask you to hand over your ship. I'm sure that after the news we all just heard, Connor will want to stay and get to know her city." He said, ignoring Jack and staring straight into Connor's eyes. "And since you two are in love, I'm sure that the Captain will want to stay with you." He added in spite.  
  
"You'll not be getting the Pearl or this treasure." Jack said while drawing his sword. "Where the hell did those guardians go?" He whispered to Connor.  
  
"Away."  
  
"Captain, are you sure you want to fight over this treasure. You have Isle DeMuearta after all, do you really need this."  
  
"I'm not just fighting for the treasure Nate. I don't like people who hurt my things and you have hurt something of mine." Jack said while moving Connor out of the way.  
  
"I never touched her Sparrow."  
  
"The scars would say otherwise."  
  
They walked over to each other and touched swords. Connor stood off to the side amd watched. Jack and Nate stared into each other's eyes waiting for the other to move first.  
  
Jack was first, he swung his sword just to meet Nate's. They began to fight, moving around the room wiith each clang of their swords. Neither man showed signs of tiring.  
  
Will and Elizabeth came running into the room. They stood next to Connor and watched the fight. "We were wondering where you two were and when we heard the swords." Will said out of breath. Connor filled them in with what was going on, never taking her eyes off of the fighting men.  
  
Jack's tripped on his foot while walking backwards and fell to the floor. Nate's sword was to his throat instantly. "Drop your sword Sparrow." Jack did as Nate said and kept his eyes locked with him.  
  
"I guess we finally found out which one of us is better. You don't deserve any of your treasure if you can't fight for it. So, I'm sorry Sparrow, but you lose." Nate raised his sword above Jack's chest.  
  
"No, you lost long ago Nate." A voice said behind him and a sword pierced through his chest.  
  
Jack rolled out of the way just as Nate's body fell right where he had been laying. He looked up and found Connor staring down at Nate. He stood and walked over to her. Her eyes were empty of emotion as she stared down at the body.  
  
"Luv." He said quietly.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for over a year now." Connor said, taking a deep breath. She looked up at Jack and smiled.  
  
"Jack! That was close, if Connor hadn't have acted so quickly you 'd be dead." Will said. He and Elizabeth ran over to the two of them.  
  
"Yes, well, I'll just have to show my thanks to Miss Connor later won't I." He smiled cheekily.  
  
Connor narrowed her eyes, "Right Sparrow. Why don't you tell me how that goes tomorrow. Right now though, I want to get this treasure and get out of here. Too many people keep interrupting us."  
  
"Right. Let's get as much as we can. We'll get the crew to come down here and help."  
  
Connor and Jack sat in his cabin counting up all of the treasure. It had taken a week to hull it all onto the ship. Connor had begun to count it all after the first day. She would finish one chest and have it sent down to the brig, for that was the only place left that there was room.  
  
Jack sat at his desk and watched her count. She finished a chest and before she oculd start another Jack spoke up. "What now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are ye going to do? When we get back to the Caribbean, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't have any plans yet."  
  
"Ye could stay on the Pearl, join the crew."  
  
"Jack, I don't think that would be a good idea."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm a wanderer. I don't like to stay in the same place for long amounts of time. I go here and there, changing my location every other month."  
  
"So when we get back your going to disappear."  
  
"Until I resurface again yes. I plan on causing some trouble, and I'll be in Tortuga when I come back."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"We'll see each other I'm sure." She said trying to avoid the direction the conversation was going. She knew that there would be a time that this would come up.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. What's going to happen to us, out relationship?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm sure we'll see each other from time to time."  
  
"What if that's not enough? What if I don't see you for a year or more?"  
  
"Jack, we're pirates. Did you honestly think that we were going to make it? You know how bad that would be. We would get in each others way. We're each others weakness and in battle that can cause death."  
  
"So even though we're in love it's going to end. What the hell are we supposed to do with this feeling?"  
  
"Keep it. Don't forget about me and never stop loving me. If we see each other in Port we'll hang out. This isn't the end of our relationship, this is just a long distance one. You know, where we don't know when we're going to see each other, but we will see each other."  
  
"Why can't you try to stay here?"  
  
"Jack, nothing is tying here. I have nothing here giving me a responsibilty to stay, or a neverending reason to stay. Nothing is permanent, and I don't want to be here when something bad happens. So why don't we just enjoy the rest of our time together. I might not see you for another year."  
  
She walked over to him and kissed him on the ljps. She led him to the bed and all the while Jack's heart was forming a large hole. 


	14. I'm Giving You a Reason

This is it the end. We have come to it at last. There is going to be a sequel though.  
  
Thanks to JillValentine44, my long lost year apart twin, for all the ideas and support.  
  
And now, I give you chapter 14.  
  
CHAPTER 14: I'M GIVING YOU A REASON  
  
The Pearl docked in Tortuga three months later. The celebration on the return voyage had lasted the first month, in which Connor finished counting the treasure and Jack told them how much they would each be receiving.  
  
Jack had been acting stranger than usual, holding Connor as if she were dying and making up any reason to be with her. But the crew had not missed the yelling coming from the Captain's Quarters on some nights. The sound of Jack and Connor's voice, though muffled by the door carried throughout the entire ship.  
  
When they were a day away from Tortuga, Jack had announced her departure of the ship of her own choice. Details were kept between only Jack and Connor. But when the rumors started that Jack had done something wrong, Connor told them that it was her choice to leave and that Jack had no part in her leaving.  
  
Connor had agreed to stay on the Pearl an extra night. The crew said their good-byes, knowing that when they returned in the morning she would be gone. Will and Elizabeth went into Port also, though against their better judgment, realizing that the two of them would want some time alone.  
  
Jack held Connor close to him on the deck looking out at the sea. He nuzzled her hair kissed her head. He had ran out of things to say and ways to try.  
  
"Can we not fight tonight Jack?"  
  
"Aye, there will be no fighting tonight lass. I don't want my last memory of you to be one of yelling."  
  
"Jack, this is not our last night together. This will not be your last memory of me."  
  
She kissed him lightly and rested her head on his chest.  
  
She woke up early the next morning, wanting to leave before he woke up. But when she opened her eyes she saw Jack sitting at his desk watching her. She sat up, never breaking eye contact with him.  
  
"How long have you been up?"  
  
"A few hours. I figured you'd make a break for it. I didn't want that to happen." He stood and walked over to the bed. He sat next to her and moved some stray hair from her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"I better get going." She said when they separated. She stood up and dressed, then packed the dresses and other clothes that Jack had bought her.  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"I want to be out of here by tonight."  
  
"We're staying until tomorrow morning, you could stay until then."  
  
"No. I've been here before, and I've been on the Pearl long enough. I think she's starting to get jealous of your attention on me."  
  
"No, she loves ye Connor. You make this ship a lot better."  
  
She finished packing and threw her cloak back on, looking very much like she did when they first met. She kissed him on the lips and made her way to the door. "No Jack, that's what you think. I love you, don't forget that, and I will see you again."  
  
"Wait!" She spun around to face him.  
  
"You said that you had no permanent reason to stay. Well I'm giving you a permanent reason. Connor, marry me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marry me, please."  
  
"Jack I don't want you to do this because you just want to keep me around."  
  
"I'm doing this because I want to. I want to marry you, I want everyone to know that you are mine and only mine. I want you beside me at all times. So I'll ask again, marry me?"  
  
She stood quiet staring into his eyes. She thought about how happy she would be, but then the thoughts of hurt popped into her mind and thoughts of what she had to do. She loved him and there was only one thing to do.  
  
"No." She whispered.  
  
"No?" Jack repeated, looking shocked.  
  
"I want to say yes. But we have separate paths. You belong to the sea on the Pearl. I may have the pirate brand but I don't belong to one ship, to the sea. I have to wander. There is no way we could make it work, not with me wandering and you at the sea. Jack, we have different agendas."  
  
"We could make it work. I'll leave the Pearl and come with you." Jack said pleadingly.  
  
"I can't ask you to do that. You wouldn't be fully happy. Jack I will always be yours and you will always be mine, but I can't marry you. I'm sorry." She turned away from him.  
  
She walked out of the room and down the gangplank. With tears in her eyes she walked away from the Pearl, with no plans of ever returning. She was walking away from Jack, not planning on ever seeing him again. She had had to lied to him to make him believe that this was not the end.  
  
But it was. She was leaving and was not returning. Jack stepped onto the deck and watched her disappear into the night. He hung his head and returned to the cabin and began to drink his rum. 


End file.
